Little Red Robin
by MCRightwing
Summary: Oneshot. After a nightmare, Robin finds comfort in his girlfriend, Starfire. Please Review


Little Red Robin

" _Mom! Guess what I did!" Dick said as he ran up to his mother who was sewing his new Flying Grayson costume. She looked up at him and stopped what she was doing._

" _I just saved Miranda from a lion!" Dick said._

" _Really!?" His mom asked. "How?"_

" _I saw a lion about to pounce her, and I swung in on a rope and grabbed her out of it's way JUST as it was about to attack!" Dick said excitedly._

" _Wow! I'm so proud of you." She hugged him tightly._

" _But..." She pulled back to look at him with blood dripping out of her mouth and lifeless eyes._

" _Why couldn't you save me?"_

 _Dick pulled back in fright and bumped into something as he backed away. He turned and saw his dad looking down at him looking just like his mom._

" _Why couldn't you save us, son? All you had to do was tell someone about Zucco."_

 _Then suddenly the world went black and Dick found himself staring at two gravestones. Then a huge pointy eared shadow came up behind him. He turned around fast and saw a middle aged man holding out a hand to him. Dick took it, and instantly wished he hadn't. The second he did he heard maniacal laughter, chomping teeth, a small puff of gas, and the sound of a coin. He covered his ears with his hands but the noises kept growing louder and louder. He could smell acid, plant life, and foul breath. He got up from the fetal position and ran into the darkness. But he was thrown onto his butt when a horde of bats came out at him. Once they left he saw another gravestone which made him cry even harder. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the owner and saw an old man in a butler suit pick him up and carry him to what looked like a suit his guardian wore._

" _No... NO!"_

 _The suit stood and came toward him._

" _I don't wanna! Don't make me do it, please!"_

 _It opened up as the old man placed him inside it._

" _NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Robin woke with a fright, shooting upright in his bed with sweat coming out of every pore in his body. He looked around the room making sure he was where he thought he was.

His was in room in Titans Tower.

Which meant...

He looked to his right where a figure lay sleeping. It was female with long red hair.

Robin caught his breath quietly, trying not to wake her.

He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them, then rested his chin on his arms as he cried quietly.

"Mmm..."

Robin turned to the figure as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" He asked.

She shook her head and looked at him, letting him see her beautiful face and gorgeous green eyes.

"The bed was shaking. That is what woke me." She said in her innocent voice.

"Oh..."

"What is wrong?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"Just a bad dream." He answered, wiping his eyes.

She placed her warm hand on his. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Robin shook his head and began to tear up again. "No..."

Starfire cupped his face, making him look at her before she kissed him gently, silently telling him it was alright.

He kissed back, letting his legs fall and his arms wrapping around her.

She pulled away and laid back down on her back with her arms open.

"Come to me." She said.

Robin laid down, burying his face in her bare chest as she wrapped her arms around him, turning them both on their sides letting her wrap her leg around him holding him closer.

She gently kissed his forehead while tracing the scars on his bare back.

Robin ran his hand up her bare back and down to her bare thigh that was wrapped around his waist.

Starfire couldn't help but giggle at his touch. It felt so nice.

Robin smiled at hearing her laugh. It was so happy and spirit lifting.

He took one last deep breath, completely calming down.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much." He answered. "Thanks."

He looked up at her.

"I welcome you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her.

She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.

What started off as a gentle kiss grew into a passionate one.

He put more feeling into it, hugging her close to him.

She was happy to return the feeling as she tightened her grip on him, keeping her alien strength in mind.

They pulled back slightly when the need for air hit but stayed as close to each other as possible.

"I love you, Dick."

"I love you too, Kory."

She put her hand on he back of his head and placed it underneath her chin, closing her eyes.

Robin smiled into her chest giving it a quick kiss before laying it back down and closing his eyes.

The last thing he heard before he went back to sleep was the angelic voice of his girlfriend say...

"Sweet dreams, my little red Robin."

The end.

Please leave a review for me. I HAVE to know how I did on this one.


End file.
